How we gonna do this thing?
by green eyed typhoon
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are together in New York getting ready for college. Quinn's also nearing the end of her pregnancy and Rachel's feeling a little overwhelmed. She does what Rachel Berry does best when having trouble expressing herself, puts it into song. Amidst it all Quinn reflects on the woman who'd changed her life. Idea inspired by the song Sh*t, Man! (acoustic) by Skylar Grey.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ So if anyone notices the title of the story changed that's because I was contacted about how having a curse word in the title (the name of the song) is a bit of a no no... Awkward. Anyway I changed it and to anyone familiar with the song it's nothing drastic; I just used the first line in the main chorus of the song which luckily enough fits with the story anyways. Sorry about any confusion to previous readers, this is indeed the same story!

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned when she realized she had forgotten her phone. She was not looking forward to taking her pregnant body back up the three flights of stairs to her and Rachel's apartment they'd gotten in New York to be closer to their universities. Even as she turned to slowly head back up the stairs cursing the broken elevator she couldn't help but feel the familiar flood of warmth rushing through her at the thought of sharing an apartment with Rachel. Their relationship was still new, and to many of their fellow glee clubbers made little sense but she cherished it and did her best to focus on how lucky she was to have been forgiven and accepted by the incredible woman who quickly became the most important person in her life.<p>

Quinn had thought her life was over in summer after graduating high school when she learned of her pregnancy. Even almost 8 months later she still couldn't remember much of that night aside from wine coolers, awkward fumbling, a stinging pain, waking up next to Puck the morning after and regret. The stress of it all, her parents constant fighting and subsequent divorce, her loneliness, and the ache of knowing that she could never have the one person she longed for had been too much and so during one of Puck's typical summer parties she had done her best to numb it all for a night. At the time she thought it had been the worst mistake of her life. She thought she was ruined, how was she supposed to go to college now? But now, even with the fear and disgust she had felt towards herself at the time for resorting to alcohol to cope, which brought unpleasant similarities between her and her father to surface, she wouldn't change a thing.

How could she ever change anything when it had eventually lead to her getting together with Rachel? The woman she desired but feared she could never have, that she didn't deserve. Even now she marveled at how lucky she was. Lucky both that Rachel wanted to be with her as well and that she had made the effort to understand her, understand and forgive Quinn for all of the terrible things done during high school.

Absently rubbing her stomach as she reached the second floor she stopped to catch her breath. Being pregnant and living on the third floor did not mesh well together she thought ruefully. She still remembered the conversation that changed her life forever, even if she hadn't yet realized it.

* * *

><p>She had been crying in the bathroom of the mall. It had all hit her at once, the enormity of change her life would go through. The difficulties she would face as a consequence of one nights drunken unfulfilling stupidity. The worst part was that it didn't even help anything. She was still just as stressed from dealing with her parents and just as lonely as she was before and now she had Puck in her life trying to make some fucked up family with her. As though the fact she had been stupid enough to drink and he had been dumb enough to not wear a condom meant they should be together. The thought made her want to wretch. As she sat there on the floor hands clenched into fists on her head crying furiously and unable to stop she heard the sound of the door opening. Desperately trying to stop her tears before being seen she wasn't able to and only succeeded in making choking hiccupping noises.<p>

"Quinn?"

Quinn froze. There was no way her life sucked this much. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed it was anyone else in the world who had walked in on her like this.

"Quinn…. are you alright?"

Fuck. Of course she wasn't that lucky. Slowly she opened her red rimmed eyes in an effort to delay the inevitable. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus past the tears and clearly see the worried brown eyes looking down on her. Of course it was Rachel. She stood in front of Quinn in a simple pair of jeans and a green coat. Her compassionate eyes looking down on her with worry lightly biting her lower lip. Quinn just stared unwilling to break the silence; half mortified to be caught like this by the person she cared so deeply for and half distracted as she often was when confronted by Rachel.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked gazing worriedly down to Quinn, wringing her hands nervously as she were physically holding herself back from hugging her and asking what was wrong.

Quin jolted and realized she had been staring at Rachel for close to a minute not saying anything. She opened her mouth to reply ...

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes – <em>The song used in this fic is "Shit, Man!" by Skylar Grey and as such does not belong to me. The acoustic version (not the one with Angel Haze) is the one I had in mind while writing this fic and really I am just sorta of writing this out because it's an idea that I've had kicking around for a while now and thought I'd try to get it in print. It will probably be a short story something like 2-4 chapters but I might eventually add more depending on response and if I feel I can add something meaningful to the story. This is really just an exercise to sort of get my feet wet as it were as I've just started posting stories recently.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Nothing came out. What could she say to explain this? Quinn was thinking desperately trying to come up with some sort of explanation that would dissuade Rachel from asking any other questions of her because lately Quinn found it very hard to lie to Rachel which was becoming more of a problem as her feelings for the little diva grew. Just 6 months ago back before her parents started fighting constantly she wouldn't have had to think twice on how to respond to this sort of situation. She would have responded with venom an artfully designed barb to pierce the other girls defenses to cause maximum damage. She felt sick just at the thought now.

6 months ago she thought she knew what she had to do. 6 months ago she was in the picture perfect family and was expected to maintain that image. 6 months ago she was Quinn Fabray daughter of Russel and Judy Fabray and the HBIC at Mckinley High. 6 months ago she learned how little that actually meant.

Her mother apparently had some crisis of conscious and was able to crawl out of her bottle of wine long enough to notice her husband's alcoholic and cheating tendencies as well as the amount of pressure he was placing on their daughter. She saw how unhappy her daughter was and decided enough was enough.

Quinn still wasn't sure what the catalyst for that change was.

That's when the fighting started. Quinn remembered hiding in her room as the yells from downstairs echoed upward. After the divorce Quinn realized that her perfect family was anything but.

6 months ago Quinn was confronted with the hypocrisy of the image her father demanded she maintain. 6 months ago Quinn was a different person from the Quinn Fabray currently sitting on the floor of a mall public bathroom desperately trying to come up with a way to answer Rachel. No, her defensive go to response of hurtful words would not work here, not with Rachel, not again.

"Quinn? Please, answer me. I'm getting worried and I really want to hug you and ask you what's wrong but I know you would hate it if I did that but I don't know how long I can contain myself so if you could please answer me to distract me that would be wonderful" Rachel's eyes were pleading as she fidgeted and continued talking in a rapid panicked manner.

Quinn stared at her eyes wide. That was a lot of words in one breath but; well, that was Rachel she supposed. It used to irritate her beyond all reason, or at least she convinced herself it did. Now though, had there ever been anyone more adorable? It was a little unfair for someone as talented as Rachel, and she was talented no matter what her fellow glee clubber said, to be that ridiculously adorable as well. She still didn't know what to tell her though. The truth was not an option….

Was it?

...

6 months ago, Quinn was barely living. Letting her father's desires rule her even as it crushed any semblance of self she had and hurt the ones around her. 6 months ago Quinn was too afraid to go against his wishes even as she hurt her friends with her distant attitude and cold harsh words. 6 months ago Quinn was afraid and miserable.

6 months ago Quinn was a different person.

Maybe the truth would be an option. Maybe at least then someone would understand and even if it didn't go well, someone would know that she felt, really felt! And privately Quinn hoped this act of opening up, something entirely uncharacteristic of her and against everything her father had ever taught her would be a small victory for her. It would signify that she could change even if only a little and that maybe there was a light for her at the end of the tunnel.

No, today Quinn wouldn't allow herself to be that person. Even if she was confessing to a person who she tortured, who by all rights should hate her for what she did, who she loved more than anything. She loved the way she smiled, the way she sang, her cute dimples and wide smile and slightly crooked nose. God she was fucked up.

She may be fucked up, and miserable and she may have just screwed up her entire future from a single night of sheer idiocy. She may be all those things, but as she looked into those warm beautiful eyes Quinn made a decision.

Today she would be brave.

She looked up at Rachel, opened her mouth, and told her.

Everything.

She told her about her father and his drinking. How he would yell at the slightest imperfection. How she always felt as though in his eyes she wasn't enough, a disappointment. That she suspected he'd always wanted a son and never got over the fact he'd had a daughter instead.

She told her of how her mother was distant and could usually be found in her own world half way down a bottle of wine. Distant and lost and in no position to help her daughter. How she wished so badly that she could turn to her for comfort and strength and never felt able too.

Quinn told Rachel how betrayed she felt that the person she was supposed to be able to turn to for anything wasn't there for her. That she desperately wanted to believe in this new change her mother had gone through but that she was afraid it was only temporary; she told Rachel this and that she was ashamed of being unable to trust her mother when she so dearly wanted to. She told Rachel how empty she felt going day to day at school at the top of the social ladder doing nothing but making others feel lesser. She explained how it ached to act so similar to a man like her father but that she didn't know how to not be that way.

She told Rachel how desperate she was for his approval, how much she yearned to hear the words I'm proud of you fall from his lips. How confused she was as their carefully constructed Stepford family imploded. That if her father was so wrong, was such a hypocritical and flawed person, what did that make her? Quinn spoke to Rachel about how her mom was for the first time in recent memory was making an effort to be interested in her life.

Quinn looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes and apologized. She told her how sad it made her when she was mean to her. How much it hurt to see her fighting tears and covered in slushy and that she didn't deserve anything form her but she was so fucking sorry.

Quinn took a fortifying breath and closed her eyes as she told her how in her confusion and pain she sought a way to dull this whirling mass of turmoil and feelings she couldn't deal with at Puck's party.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at this blonde stranger sitting on the floor tears streaked down her face and eyes dull. She looked beautiful in a very tragic sort of way. Not that this really surprised Rachel all that much, Quinn always looked beautiful and it was only fitting that she'd be beautiful even in tears.<p>

She didn't know how to process this. It was so much information all at once. Surely there was no way this was the cool and confident Quinn Fabray that could freeze the entire hockey team with nothing more than an arched brow. The girl who until a few months ago had been her main tormentor. The beautiful and cold girl she had admired from afar. It was difficult for Rachel to reconcile the two totally different people she was seeing. The often cruel incredibly distant and cold HBIC juxtaposed against the fragile beautiful girl baring her soul.

But, well, the background information revealed certainly added a new perspective on how and why Quinn acted like... well, Quinn. Not that that made it okay! It didn't. But nevertheless Rachel couldn't stop the surge of sadness she felt at the terrible stress Quinn seemed to have been under and she felt touched when Quinn talked about how terrible she felt whenever she saw Rachel bullied. She scoured her mind searching for something to help, to make Quinn feel more at ease but couldn't.

Rachel found herself filled with a rush of righteous indignation at whatever Puck did at the party that caused Quinn to hesitate after all she had just shared. What more could there be? The strength of these emotions surprised herself but before she could think too much on that or indeed anything else Quinn had spoken of Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Quinn who looked ready to speak again.

* * *

><p>Quinn hesitated at this part. She looked at Rachel who had a strange expression she couldn't interpret but she didn't seem angry or scornful nor had she left yet which she knew was more than she could have hoped for. Probably more than she deserved. Still she had gone this far already. There was no going back. She would just have to trust that Rachel was as good a person as she knew she was. She would have to trust in her. Something she didn't do easily or ever really until now. But today was a day to be brave. She took a deep breath.<p>

She told Rachel about the party. How she wasn't originally going to go but her father had visited to pick up the last of his stuff and she wanted to be anywhere but there. She told her about drinking the wine coolers and how fuzzy the night became after that. She dropped her eyes and stared at her shoe laces as she told Rachel of how she ended up in Puck's room. She told her of the awkward and uncomfortable sex she'd had with him, how she barely remembered any of it aside from the pain of him entering her and his slurred words of encouragement. She couldn't look up to meet Rachel's gaze as she told her of the disgust she felt toward herself that she would give up her first time to someone she didn't love and didn't want to be with. Of how dirty she felt the next day in his bed. How worthless she felt at Puck's casual greeting the morning after. Of how she'd fled his house crying.

Her eyes gazed downward dully, unseeing, as she told Rachel of the panic she felt at missing her period. Of how she was so shamed and afraid that she took a bus to a convenience store the next town over to buy a pregnancy test. How she'd gone in there feeling apprehensive and ridiculous in her oversized hoodie. Her simultaneous anger and shame from the judgmental gaze of the checkout lady.

She told Rachel of how her world stopped when she saw that the test came out positive. She told of how she panicked and so far hadn't told anyone other than Puck and as she mentioned that to Rachel she found herself telling her about her frustration and anger at Puck's determination to use their one night of stupidity to try and be together. Some doomed attempt at creating a happy little family. She told Rachel of how the thought of being with Puck in that way made her sick to her stomach, especially after the party. She also told Rachel how that made her feel a little guilty as well. Because it wasn't as if Puck forced her and this... Quin choked unable to say the word but it was half his too. But she didn't want him, to be with him, or really anything to do with him right now.

She felt a stinging as more tears threatened to fall and she told Rachel of overwhelmed she is. How her life is ruined and how her fragile relationship with her newly attentive mother will be destroyed. How her dreams of leaving Lima for university to go on to bigger and better things seems destroyed. How she's terrified she'll just end being another Lima loser.

Quinn paused to catch the breath she hadn't realized sh'ed been holding and prepared to tell Rachel her last secret. She was to afraid to look up and see Rachel's reaction to all that she'd told. Was it disgust? For giving herself away like that so easily. Pity? She didn't want to know.

Quinn opened her mouth to tell Rachel finally how she felt about her. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry. Of everything she had just said this was probably the most terrifying. She licked her lips and was started to tell Rachel her final secret when she was interrupted by arms around her neck and a warm body drawing flush against hers. Her eyes flew open wide with shock and the only thing that penetrated the haze of her confusion was the scent of cinnamon, the herbal tea the diva drinks so frequently to help care for her voice and something that was uniquely Rachel.

Rachel was hugging her.

Rachel. Was. Hugging. Her!

It didn't seem to compute. This didn't feel real. That after all of what she said. The unrelenting wave of fears, self-loathing, and sadness she just threw at the little singer. It didn't seem possible that she would hug her when she should be running in the opposite direction to get away from the basket case. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she started to feel dizzy.

With a slow whoosh she let it out slowly and relaxed cautiously into the hold of the surprisingly strong star. It must be all the dance lessons Quinn mused distractedly.

She opened her mouth to give her final confession. That she, Quinn Fabray was in fact in love with Rachel Barbra Berry, the loudest and most talented member of New Directions. But she couldn't do it. Not now because what if she told her and Rachel left her? She couldn't handle that, not now when she was so vulnerable. So she eased into Rachel's hold and allowed herself to be comforted.

Today Quinn was brave, but she was also a little bit selfish. She would enjoy this while it lasted. She could live with being a little selfish.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note – <em>wow okay so this story is becoming a bit longer than I'd thought. I originally was just going to do a quick 1 chapter song fic mostly centered around Rachel. But so far its 2 chapters in and we haven't even gotten to that part yet and thus far Quinn has dominated the story. But yea I guess I didn't realize how much it would take to get to that point. But we'll make it there in time. I would greatly appreciate any reviews from people. If something I've written interested you, confused you, you approved or though I could improve in some way, if something here resonated with you guys in any way I'd dearly love to hear about it. Even a simple good chapter or some other small encouraging review would be great as I am really new to writing; especially posting what I've written for others to see, and I am always looking to improve and would be grateful for what you guys (and girls) have to offer.

_Author's Note 2- _I found in my eagerness to post that I really didn't do much reviewing of any of my stories. Oops. So I looked through this and made some changes to the dialogue and corrected some grammar etc... It doesn't change the story drastically but I think that it certainly reads better and It's good to catch all of this before getting to deep into the story. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel wasn't sure how long she sat like this. Arms around Quinn doing her best to comfort her and trying her best to think of someway to help her.

It was a lot to take in though.

A lot.

Quinn was clearly going through a bunch of different things and there was no way she could reasonably hope to address it all in a single conversation.

Rachel was also extremely conscious of the fact that this was the first time she'd ever held Quinn before which to put it lightly was causing her to freak the fuck out. It was a testament to how big a deal this was to her that she swore even if it was only in her head, she'd long thought that curse words were a sign of the lazy and unintelligent.

That being said…

Holy shit! Quinn smells so good and she's so warm and her body fits so perfectly against hers even in this awkward position hunched over her seated form…

Rachel did her best to shake off those thoughts and focus. Quinn needed her. Someone needed her, someone whom she cared greatly about despite all common sense and she wouldn't fail her.

Doing her best to ignore the warm breath heating her neck and sending shivers down her spine Rachel tried to think of what to do.

There wasn't any point in addressing any of what Quinn said, at least not right now. There was a lot said and Rachel herself needed to process it all before even considering commenting on any of it.

So…

First step.

Make Quinn feel better.

Nodding to herself Rachel lifted herself creating a little distance between the two of them causing Quinn to look up to her. Carefully using her thumbs Rachel gently cleared Quinn's face of tear tracks and cleared her throat lightly.

"What do you want to do?"

It was a fairly open-ended question but they couldn't stay here. Frankly, it was a miracle someone hadn't come in already and the last thing Rachel wanted was for someone to see Quinn in this state. So maybe Rachel couldn't wave a wand and fix everything for Quinn but she could give her this. Whatever Quinn asked for, right now, Rachel would make it happen. That's all there was to it. And Rachel was nothing if not determined and if she went after something, she got it.

* * *

><p>Quinn started at the question and wondered if she'd heard right.<p>

What did she want?

She couldn't quite keep the bitter thoughts from emerging, 'since when did that matter?'

Thankfully she managed to keep that thought too herself. Rachel didn't deserve that. Not when she was here after everything. Not when she stayed and held her and was so warm, not when she looked at her with those warm eyes that said Quinn mattered. That how Quinn felt mattered to her.

Warmth suffused through her at the thought of Rachel caring for her and she couldn't help but let her mind wander on possibilities before her stomach clenched as she remembered her situation and how there was no way it could ever happen. She fought back a fresh wave of tears and tried to come up with an answer for Rachel who was still looking at her warmly and slowly rubbing her back trailing heat wherever her hand went.

What did she want?

Quinn looked around as though seeing for the first time where she was. The mall bathroom was not exactly the best of locations and as she took it all in she started to feel suffocated. If Rachel weren't here with her she might have run to get out.

What did she want?

Quinn looked over to Rachel.

"I want to be anywhere but here."

Rachel just smiled in response and stood up. Reaching down she waited for Quinn to take her hand and she easily pulled the taller girl up displaying that dancer's strength. Lightly patting down Quinn in an effort to clean her from sitting on the floor of a public restroom she gave Quinn a wink.

"What a coincidence. That's exactly where I was going"

Quinn couldn't stop a small quirk of her lips at Rachel's ridiculousness and allowed herself to be led out through the mall and towards the parking lot.

Her small smile grew a little when Rachel opened her door with an exaggerated bow in an extreme display of comedic chivalry.

Rachel smiled brightly in response to Quinn's smile as though she'd won a prize and hurried over to the driver side door and moved to leave the mall.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked over to Quinn who'd been staring out the window and had been quiet so far. It wasn't an awkward silence though. More reflective than anything. Rachel couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous about where they were going. She hadn't shared her spot with anyone before. However, at the same time this wasn't anyone. This was Quinn.<p>

So even if she was nervous about sharing this part of her, she would do it anyway. Besides Rachel thought chastising herself for her doubts, how could she hold back on this after all that Quinn had shared with her?

She did her best to ignore the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Finn telling her that what she was doing was stupid. That no matter what had happened at the mall this was still Quinn Fabray. The HBIC who'd had more than a hand in sending her home from school in tears on multiple occasions.

She had to remind herself that the Quinn from school and the Quinn she'd found on the floor in tears were different people entirely. She forcefully ignored the voice in her head snidely asking if her judgment wasn't being clouded by her desires.

Because, as noted before Quinn was extremely beautiful. Easily the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen. But that's not what this was about.

So Rachel may have had a small…. ok huge crush on Quinn. But this wasn't about Rachel. This was about Quinn, and Quinn hardly needed her advances after all that she was dealing with.

Still she couldn't quite fight the urge to reach over and grab Quinn's hand in her own, eyes determinedly fixed on the road a light red dusting over her tanned face. She didn't see Quinn stare wide-eyed at their joined hands nor the blush that stained the paler girl's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at their joined hands and wondered absently how anyone could think that Rachel's hands were in any way shape or form manly. They were small and cute just like the rest of the diva. She gave a tentative squeeze and smiled lightly when she felt Rachel returning the pressure.<p>

Quinn jolted slightly when she felt the car come to a stop, distracted as she was by the pleasant warmth of their joined hands. She looked around their destination in curiosity.

"Anywhere" turned out to be the edge of a park. It was an older park with a dilapidated jungle gym made of wood that was completely deserted which was a little odd considering it was the summer.

Quinn looked at Rachel arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Rachel blushed lightly and hurried to explain.

"This is my spot"

Quinn looked askance at Rachel at the rather simple explanation.

"Your spot?"

Rachel simply nodded in response and started walking to the playground, Quinn trailing behind bemusedly.

"When I was a kid, this was my kingdom" Rachel explained with a blush. "I used to explore a lot as a kid. I was alone a lot because parents weren't usually fond of the idea of their kids playing with me so I'd explore around the neighborhood and pretend I was having amazing adventures searching for lost lands and treasures." Rachel said all this with a wistful smile as she took in the worn and torn play area with fondness.

Quinn took in the area with new eyes, this place that was clearly important to Rachel. There was a wooden bridge connecting a tall castle like fort area attached to an old plastic slide with graffiti on it and monkey bars on the other end as well as an old rusted out swing set. Only one of the seats had both chains holding it up with the other two hanging uselessly on one chain.

What drew her eyes and a laugh from the blonde cheerleader was the small plastic flag emblazoned with a gold star sitting proudly on top of the castle like structure declaring to the world that this was Castle Berry.

Rachel saw where her eyes were drawn and blushed furiously in embarrassment but giggled along with Quinn.

Quinn changed her mind; this might be the best park she'd ever been too. Still, one part of what the brunette told her stuck out.

"Why didn't parents want you around their children?" Quinn asked drawing her gaze from the castle to look intently at the other girl.

Rachel fought not to fidget under the laser focus of Quinn's intense hazel eyes. She hadn't meant to say that, or at least she hadn't meant for Quinn to make anything of it. She debated trying to skirt around the question but a look at Quinn's face quickly disabused that notion.

Quinn watched Rachel bite her lip indecisively as she thought about how to answer before looking at Quinn and seemingly coming to a decision.

Quinn followed her as she walked across the bridge and up to her tower and Quinn found herself distracted by the childish pictures that wall papered the walls. She was distracted from a closer inspection when Rachel began to talk.

"It's no secret that my parents are in a homosexual relationship. And as you know it is also not a secret that Lima isn't exactly a paragon of acceptance. "

Quinn frowned at the bitterness in Rachel's voice. Rachel was always so strong and put together that it was sometimes easy to forget that she wasn't invincible.

"You know what it's like for me at school" Rachel continued and Quinn couldn't help the wince or the shame that suffused through her at that statement despite the lack of accusation in Rachel's voice.

A weary sigh came from the brunette.

"It's not like this sort of treatment started in high school Quinn. People can be cruel and awful. Its not just children or people our age either, adults can be too. They didn't want their children associating with the 'fag spawn'" Rachel spat.

Quinn shivered a little not used to hearing that sort of vitriol from the little singer.

More than that though Quinn felt anger. Familiar and hot threading through her very being at the way Rachel had said those disgusting words. As though she were quoting something that had been aimed at her previously.

The thought alone sent anger pounding through her and she wasn't sure what she'd do if confronted with one of those people right now. Only Rachel's voice distracted her from her anger, sounding exhausted as she spoke.

"People aren't nice" she repeated resignedly, "and it doesn't matter if it's parents, children, or other high school students. That's just the way it is, and so I was alone a lot" she concluded.

Quinn ached at the way Rachel spoke. As though she were exhausted, defeated, and worst of all to Quinn, accepting of the situation as simply the status quo.

Gone was the confident diva that never stopped smiling her huge smile and dreaming her big dreams. In its place was a lonely girl who'd lost faith in others due to consistent neglect and exclusion.

Quinn ached. She ached for this girl who was so much more than she'd thought who hurt like she hurt. She ached for the girl that she cared for so much but most of all she was angry.

Quinn found herself full of futile rage at the injustices of the world that someone as amazing and kind and pure as Rachel had to deal with such discrimination.

There was no outlet for her anger though, not target to destroy utterly for making her Rachel sound so world weary. Her Rachel who was destined for so much greater than the small people from small Lima.

Bereft of a target for her rage and left with a small girl who seemed even smaller when sad, hugging herself and lost in her thoughts. Quinn reached over to the other girl grabbing her and pulling her tightly against her in a strong hug.

Quinn found herself marveling at the ridiculousness of this day. That she would meet Rachel and be comforted and accepted by her only to end up doing the same for her only a few hours later. So much had happened and it left her feeling drained.

* * *

><p>Distantly Rachel realized she was being held by Quinn. Internally though she was… surprised wasn't the word to use but the normally verbose girl couldn't muster the energy to think of something more appropriate.<p>

Rachel thought she had long sense dealt with and overcame the pettiness of people and the isolation of her childhood and later high school. It was the main reason she held so fiercely onto Glee Club she knew.

The singing was nice of course, and Rachel Berry would never be one to miss a chance to perform but the real reason she was so passionate about Glee Club was because it represented the first time in her life where she had a way to interact with her peers who might hopefully one day even become friends. Rachel had later found herself sadly disappointed for the most part at how it seemed for the most part the her fellow glee clubbers didn't really seem to like her all that much and that not much overall had changed. Regardless of that though Glee Club represented a chance for something more than the isolated explorations of her childhood.

Rachel hadn't realized how heavy it all still weighed on her until she spoke of it out loud to Quinn. Rachel was interrupted from her tumultuous thoughts by Quinn's voice.

"I don't like it when you cry"

Her voice was soft, clear and soothing like a balm to her emotions and Rachel felt herself relax into the fit cheerleader at the sound of it.

Crying?

Rachel was started to find that she did indeed have tears trailing down her cheeks.

The blonds smiled softly at the confused brunette and used her thumbs to dash the tears from her cheeks mirroring the brunette's actions from earlier.

"I don't like crying either" the brunette admitted with a small smile for the blonde.

The two girls found themselves lost in each other's gaze for a beat before Rachel broke out into a watery chuckle confusing the blonde.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was supposed to make you feel better. I brought you here to share part of myself the way that you did with me earlier. I wanted this to be happy and now here you are comforting me. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not good at helping others" Rachel confessed.

Quinn looked at the brunette with a little surprise. Truthfully, she really was feeling much better than earlier. Aside from feeling sad at knowing a little more clarity how much Rachel had deal with and how unfairly she was treated due to who her parents chose to love Quinn found herself feeling better just by being around the singer.

She breathed life into her and Quinn found herself for the first time feeling at some sort of equilibrium within herself. No longer drowning amongst her fears and worries with all that is going on in her life she was able to just focus on how amazing it was to be alone with Rachel.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time" Quinn said deciding to enlighten the smaller girl in her arms.

And it was true, how could she feel anything less than amazing when she had Rachel in her arms?

Rachel's eyes widened at that in surprise. Blinking, she let herself relax into the blonde's hold and burrowed into her neck inhaling the scent that was uniquely Quinn.

"That's good" she murmured.

Neither girl knew how long they spent in each other's arms on Castle Berry but it had long since turned to evening before they gathered themselves and left for their respective homes with promises to meet together soon.

Unknowingly both girls shared the same thought as they drifted off to sleep.

What a crazy day.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: So here is another chapter. Its official, this story is definitely going to be longer than planned. But that's okay, I'm having a lot of fun writing it and hopefully some of you lads and lasses are having fun reading it. Speaking of you lovely readers I want to give a special thanks and acknowledgement to those of you who took the time to review, follow, and or favorite this story. There has been something north of 250 views on this story and comparatively few reviews so I'd like to thank from the bottom of my heart those that took the time to leave me their thoughts and comments. I'd also like to encourage others to do the same. I really would like to know how my work so far is being received so I would be grateful for anyone that deigns to leave a review. Regardless though, I really hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter : )!

Also with regards to Quinn, I hope you guys like how I've decided to portray her. This is a Quinn whose in the middle of change and personal growth and whose already acknowledged her feelings for Rachel and all that comes with it. Right now she's facing a lot and so maybe isn't as take charge or for lack of a better word bitchy as one might expect. Not to say that she's gone soft, she's still got that fire I promise, otherwise she wouldn't be Quinn right? I hope you like her so far though!


End file.
